


The Depth Of His Love.

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	The Depth Of His Love.

“Goodness,” Christine remarked, leaning over Sean’s shoulder to see the image more clearly, “he certainly seems to be enjoying it!”

Sean nodded, still staring at the computer monitor trying to ignore the icy knot of fear and pain that gripped his heart. “He does at that,” he finally agreed.

Christine patted his shoulder and walked away. “You have a meeting at one.”

Sean nodded absently, his eyes still fixed on the image before him. He **did** look like he was enjoying himself! His face was a study in pure, boyish joy. Sean could almost hear the giggle that was surely pouring from his throat at that moment.

 _’He’s carabinered to **three** ropes!’_ he told himself sternly. _’He’s in absolutely **no** danger!’_ And yet he could not still his shaking hands nor calm his pounding heart. It had taken every ounce of strength not to cry out in terror in front of his wife when he’d seen the image.

 _Elijah._ The love of his life… dangling over a bottomless gorge. There was Sean’s whole life hanging by three slender threads.

He wouldn’t share his fears with Elijah. He’d joke instead and tease him about the helmet. _’You’re gonna fall 600 feet and **hope** you’re lucky enough to land on your **HEAD**?’_ Sean would say.

But even as he joked he would tremble as he trembled now. Trembled not for Elijah but for _himself_. Tremble for the barren wasteland his life would become if anything ever happened to take away this love that had so completely illuminated his life.

Sean suddenly realized how fragile was this happiness that he often took for granted. And he vowed in the silence of his heart that Elijah would never know of his fears, but would always, **always** know of the infinite depth of his love.


End file.
